


related by proxy

by waspfactor



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano Gakuhou's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor
Summary: executive familial dysfunction- brought to you by the asano's
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	related by proxy

**Author's Note:**

> warmup before my lectures so take some asano angst.
> 
> i am physically incapable of not writing asano angst like after writing ONE (1) good gakuhou i must undo it by writing canon gakuhou again

Gakushuu’s not the religious type but when he opens his eyes, he knows one thing for sure- he isn’t in heaven. The smell of disinfectant burns his nostrils, there’s a low, continuous buzz all around him. His mouth feels like it’s filled with cotton balls and his arm is nippy.

A nurse appears shortly after his awakening and asks him questions about his name, his birthday, today’s date. She acts like both of them haven’t done this before, a calculated performance they carry out every few months. 

He’s eventually discharged, the receptionist giving him the same old look as usual as she clocks him out of the system. The principal says nothing to him on the journey home. He won’t even look at Gakushuu, who tries to ignore the pang in his stomach by fiddling with his wristband.

When he gets home, he goes straight to his room, keeping his head down; it’s an unspoken order between the two. He finds the small, wooden box that he keeps hidden away under his bed. He opens it up and places his medical wristband in it, setting it down to the countless others.

He goes to bed and dreams of a life where everything is different.

**Author's Note:**

> on the list: maehara's backstory, isosano, karahou,
> 
> hope u enjoyed


End file.
